


Why did we think camping would be a cute date idea?

by thegrumpywizard



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Camping, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrumpywizard/pseuds/thegrumpywizard
Summary: Mark and Donghyuck were that couple who never went out. Not in a bad way, they just had little free time and would rather spend it resting inside than wasting energy and money on dates. But Mark has it in his head that they need to be more active and decides a camping trip is the solution. This was not going to go well.





	Why did we think camping would be a cute date idea?

The idea had come to them after spending yet another Friday night on the couch marathoning _British Bake Off_.

“Are we boring?” Mark had asked, looking over to Donghyuck who was staring at the screen and shoving handfuls of popcorn in his mouth to keep himself from getting hungry as they watch the marvelous creations unfold. It takes a second for him to process that Mark is talking to him, but once he does his answer is quick.

“Yes, very.” Is his response before turning his attention back to the screen. Mark scrolled through his Instagram feed, looking at all his friends who were going outside and traveling to all these cool places. One look at his profile and you could tell that this boy did not leave his house unless drugged and carried out in a body bag.

Mark tapped Donghyuck’s shoulder. “Don’t you think we should do something more than watch TV on our few nights off?” 

“Okay, I guess we are going to pause at the last five minutes of the challenge to have a conversation about how thrill-less our lives are.” Donghyuck narrates dramatically and puts his bowl of popcorn down, readjusting his sitting position so he could face Mark properly. “Honestly, I don’t see a problem with our activity levels. We save so much money this way and I like getting to spend time with you like this. Also, neither of us are really ‘dating’ people.” Donghyuck uses air quotes.

“But I think we should at least try to do something. This could be unhealthy for our relationship. What if ten years down the line you resent me because I never took you out on a proper date.” Donghyuck rolls his eyes at Mark’s antics.

“We’ve been on a proper date. Remember when we went out to eat with Lucas and Jungwoo?” Donghyuck reminds Mark.

“Donghyuck. That was not a proper date. That was a group date. I cannot think of a time when we planned an activity for just the two of us. We just sort of started calling each other boyfriends after we realized that it was not normal for friends to want to kiss each other.” Mark rambles on passionately while Donghyuck tries to hold back a giggle.

“Okay, then. We’ll go out for our anniversary. It’ll have been a year, that’s an appropriate time to go out and do something fun.” Donghyuck believes the issue has been resolved and reaches for the remote, only to have it stolen away from him.

“Our anniversary is three months away!” Mark screeches.

“Exactly! Perfect timing. We’ll probably be done with all the shows we’re on right now by then.” Donghyuck knows he is giving Mark a hard time, but also was perfectly happy spending his weekend nights cuddled on the couch next to his boyfriend. There was no need to perform for anyone. It was comfortable.

“No. We have a four day weekend coming up. We are doing something then. What, I do not know. But it will involve leaving this house.” Mark says matter-of-factly.

Donghyuck sighs, of course he would take Mark somewhere if he really wanted to. However, he also knew Mark very well and knew that Mark would be regretting this decision within half an hour of leaving their place to whatever activity they would plan. “Whatever you say your highness.” Donghyuck returns a little bow before snatching the remote back and playing the show, grateful to resolve the chaos that had been paused before them on the screen.

 

*

The next morning Donghyuck rolls over in his bed to find Mark missing. He lets out a whimper at the thought of having to get out of bed. It was 8am on a Saturday morning and he was being deprived of morning cuddles (his favorite kind). His pity party was interrupted when Mark enters the room holding his laptop open.

“We are going camping.” He states, a look of victory on his face.

“What?” Donghyuck stares at Mark as if he had just announced that he was going to switch his major to Chemistry.

“Camping!” Mark sits down on the bed and shows Donghyuck a website on his screen. “Look, there is a forest with a nice campsite just an hour from here. I have a friend who camps a lot and we could borrow all his equipment and drive down there for a couple nights. There are hiking trails and all sorts of cool things to check out.” Mark explains cheerily. Donghyuck had managed to sit up and take Mark’s computer to look through the website of the campsite Mark was talking about.

“Are we outdoorsy people?” Donghyuck asks, not sure he liked the idea of little access to a shower and take-out.

“We won’t know if we don’t try.” Mark pointed out.

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea just an hour ago and was too excited to not get the first chapter up. The next chapters will be much longer, I just always like to have the first chapter be a build up to the main event. I am thinking about making the entire fic 3 chapters in total. Feel free to comment with any ideas of what you would like to happen! I am open to suggestions as I just really want this to be funny and adorable.


End file.
